


The Deceptions of Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [86]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (my memory was right on that one according to google), (these tags are a mess), Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, aggressive affection, aggressiveness in general, el marmol, light purple prose, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth angst, stealth shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Kevin has a plan.(it's not a very good plan and it will most likely end badly, but pissing Beef off is almost always worth it)





	The Deceptions of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> This almost got delayed. I didn't have internet for the whole morning, and tomorrow is SSE, which I am probably going to be absorbed in talking about, and squealing about all day long. So, yeah, this almost got pushed to Monday. Didn't though, since the 'Nets came back about three minutes ago. Anyway, here we are, with Kevin and his scheming shenanigans. Sami is super unhappy here, as is Beef. Steen is having a great time for the most part though, so that is something ^.^

Kevin swings into the apartment with a flourish, a grin plastered on his face that feels like it will split his whole head in two. He adds an annoyingly loud whistle to the ensemble when a furious Beef rounds on him aggressively, just as he crosses the threshold of the front room.

The surprisingly dim front room, given the human embodiment of sunlight that is currently huddled in the corner, by the window, looking peaked and upset.

“Where the fuck have you been, Steen?” Beef hisses, with a venom that has Kevin flashing Sami a faux hurt glance. Sami just continues to stare back mournfully, his resplendence tarnished and his gaze plaintive.

Kevin tamps down the sudden, fierce urge to turn around and put Beef through the flimsy apartment wall by his throat.

(wouldn’t help things anyway)

 _-make_ **_you_ ** _feel better-_

(not about me)

**_-...holy shit-_ **

“Expecting me, were you Beefykins? Aw, I didn’t know you missed me so much. You want me to lay one on you in apology?”

_-gross-_

Beef seems to agree, emphatically shaking his head when Kevin leans into his space. Beef backs up, shoving Kevin away from him and screwing his face up in disgust. “God, no. Fuck you and your weirdly cheerful disposition.” Beef considers Kevin, stopping his hasty retreat, his eyes boring suspiciously into Kevin’s. “What the heck is up with that, anyway? Something good happen that I need to know about?”

Kevin strolls away from Beef, swaggering over to stand idly beside Sami, who looks at him with soulful, unhappy eyes that are hard to hold a gaze with. Kevin gives up after a heartbeat, nudging himself closer as he drops his eyes, placing a hand on Sami shoulder in what he hopes is-

_-comfort?-_

(something like that)

 _-as if_ **_he_ ** _would find us_ **_comforting_ ** _-_

(...stranger things have happened)

“Listen, I didn’t come here to answer your inane questions, Beef. I came here to give you _this_ ,” Kevin drops the small, cold sphere of colored glass into Sami’s dorky little shirt pocket (that he no doubt keeps all his Pokemon cards and Transformers erasers in) “-and to tell you-” Kevin indicates Beef with an index finger, “That Damian wants to see you about all that money that you owe him.”

Sami perks up, staring at the little round lump in his shirt, the ambient light in the room notching up enough to make Kevin squint as Sami’s bizarre natural glow brightens around the edges of Kevin’s vision. Beef doesn’t seem to notice, he just blinks, his gaze going from suspicion to confusion-

(all according to plan)

 _-this is_ **_so dumb_ ** _-_

(hush)

“Wait, I don’t owe him-” Beef starts, but Kevin talks over the top of him, hoping to head off too much pondering on Beef’s part.

Thinking is a Dangerous Thing, after all.

 _-you would know_ **_all_ ** _about that-_

“I’m just relaying the message. He said to tell you that you and him need to have a conversation about some  money that he is owed. I really thought better of you Beef, I had hoped that you had grown up since the **last** money crisis you had.”

Beef puffs up indignantly, “Yeah, well, I’m still pretty sure that that whole thing was your fault, **_somehow-”_ **

Kevin tsks softly, rubbing a thumb across the tense skin of Sami’s shoulder, watching the ginger fool try to discreetly peek into his breast pocket, a look of befuddled fondness on his little pallid face.

“Blaming other people for your fuck ups, for shame Beef. Listen, this has been fun, But I’ve got-”

Sami tenses up even more, forgetting about his returned treasure and rounding on Kevin, the subtle shine around the edges of Kevin’s vision intensifying as Sami locks eyes with him.

“Wait, Kevin. Can you-”

(no)

(don’t ask for _more_ )

**_-Too Much-_ **

Always Too Much.

Kevin gives Sami a harsh pat on the back, letting his hand linger for longer than he means to, the heat of Sami’s skin gluing them together, trapping Kevin’s palm against that pasty freckled skin. Kevin grinds his teeth against the soft skin of the insides of his own cheeks, something hot rising in is gut and up his throat, forcing words out of his mouth before he chokes on the miasma of Sami’s pleading eyes.

“Have fun with Dog Food over there. I need to go bully Dragon into doing me a favor,” Kevin says through gritted teeth, sinking his fingers into the flesh of Sami shoulder, watching the other wrestler flinch as Kevin grips him far too hard for comfort.

 _-thought you didn’t like the pull of_ **_his_ ** _skin-_

(if you can’t beat 'em)

_-beat them off?-_

(...shut the shit up)

"'Dog Food'?” Beef asks, his face scrunched up in genuine looking confusion. Sami speaks almost in tandem with Beef though, distracting Kevin from Beef dumb ass inquiry.

“Can’t you stay? I kind of need-”

There is a thread of pleading in Sami’s voice, reed thin with angst and sharp with a whine of desperation that sets Kevin’s teeth on edge. He glances at Sami, his annoyed glare getting swallowed whole by the needy, plaintive longing in Sami’s eyes. Kevin breathes through the initial urge to loosen his death grip and spin Sami around for a-

_-hug?-_

_-are you feeling the cuddlebug today?-_

(...pleading the fifth on that one)

_-so that’s a yes then-_

Giving Sami’s soon-to-be bruised shoulder one last overly rough squeeze, Kevin releases the scrawny idiot and draws back, pulling himself out of Sami’s orbit with a lot more effort than he would like.

“Not interested in what you need, Sami. Your needs are none of my concern. Just try not to get lost on the way back out to the parking lot after you are done, okay? Like I said, I’ve got shit to do, so I’ll meet you at the car.” Kevin spins on his heel and starts to strut off, waving merrily over his shoulder as he goes, calling out to Beef’s perturbed visage.

“For the record, Beefaroni, you should be lucky I don’t just call you Dog _Shit_ and be done with it.”

Beef's indignant spluttering is worth it, even as Sami’s sad little puppy dog eyes bore holes into Kevin’s retreating back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's back. Did you miss it? I know I did.


End file.
